deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nova (Sam Alexander)
Sam Alexander is a character from Marvel Comics. This article is about the Samson Alexander Nova, you may be looking for Nova (Richard Rider). Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Nova (Sam Alexander) vs Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) History Sam Alexander is a fifteen-year-old Arizonan with his drunk father Jesse Alexander, mother, and little sister. One day after his father mysteriously disappeared, Sam learns that Jesse was actually an alien from the planet Xandar and finds the helmet he wore while as member of the planet's intergalactic police force known as Nova Corps. Sam takes his father's place to protect Earth from alien invaders. Death Battle Info Sam wears a helmet that gives him access to the Nova Force, which grants him superhuman strength and durability, flight, energy projection, telekinesis, universal translation and the ability to breathe underwater and survive in space. Powers (Nova Force) *Portal Generation: Can create portals capable of reaching hundreds of light years away. *Energy Projection: Can shoot energy blasts ranging from the size of a planet to the size of a bullet, able to cut through the crust of planets as well as reinforced steel. *Superhuman durability: Can tank hits from people like Beta Ray Bill, who have stalemated Thor in power. *Superhuman strength: Can lift an excess of one hundred tons. *Superhuman Speed: Can fly at superluminal levels, as well as run that fast. *Hologram and Light Projection: Can create life-like holograms and can also blind enemies with light projection. *The suit materializes around him when he puts on the helmet. Gear * Nova Corps Helmet: Grants him access to the Nova Force. This helmet can also feed knowledge directly into Nova, amping his reaction speeds. It can also guide Nova to a specific place if needed, and has facial recognition. It can also produce blinding bursts of light that can temporarily blind people. He can detect foreign organisms inside bodies, which was used to find the poison in Cosmo. This helmet can also play life-like holographic images, as well as record messages. * Nova suit: His suit can allow him to survive in the vacuum of space for a very long time, as well as stand very close to the sun and not get burned. The suit can also allow him to survive in Earth's upper atmosphere, though continual stay there can strain him and cause him to fall. Feats Strength: *Carries a boulder made out of gold easily to the sun and dumps it there. That boulder weighed over twenty one tons, and Nova wasn't tired all that way. *Stops an AMBULANCE in the air, flung by Kluh, who is Hulk's Hulk. *Lifts a large, steel pole easily. *Was able to punch Beta Ray Bill and send him flying. *Was able to knock Kluh's, Hulk's Hulk, head 90+ degrees. *KOed a Mindless One. *Drops Beta Ray Bill with a utility pole. Durability: *Tanks a blow from a Power Cosmic infused axe, which could blow away entire planets. *Survives a crash from Earth at superluminal speeds. *Tanks a blast from a Chitauri mothership, which could also blow away large planets. *Survives crash landing from the moon at high speeds. *Tanks a sneak attack from a Rogue Space Knight that sends him crashing through a thick metal wall. *Tanks Beta Ray Bill's lightning. *Tanks a blow from Stormbreaker. *Has his arm broken by Kluh, keeps on fighting. *Returns to fight Kluh without sufficient rest. *Can fall from the upper atmosphere and back down to Earth, while being strained on his body and power. Speed: *Can travel between galaxies while at cruising level. *Blitzed Dark Phoenix Cyclops. *Can dodge Kluh's punches, moving at light speed easily. *Can fly up to the atmosphere in moments to throw Kluh up there. *Blitzes Titus, a former Nova Corpsman, from Earth to Jupiter. Flaws * His careless arrogance can put him in life-threatening situations. * Sometimes fights dirty. * Suffers from Leporiphobia. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Avengers Member Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Teenagers Category:US Combatants